<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пока не начался джаз by Jager_st, WTF_Brock_Rumlow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776212">Пока не начался джаз</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jager_st/pseuds/Jager_st'>Jager_st</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brock_Rumlow/pseuds/WTF_Brock_Rumlow'>WTF_Brock_Rumlow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF 2021 Спецквест [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mild Language, Zombie Apocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:42:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jager_st/pseuds/Jager_st, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brock_Rumlow/pseuds/WTF_Brock_Rumlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони проспал конец света</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brock Rumlow/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF 2021 Спецквест [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Пока не начался джаз</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Тема спецквеста: «Катастрофы, эпидемии, утопии и антиутопии, постапокалипсис – короче, пиздец»</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тони заперли тут непонятно когда. Он хотел бы сказать, что после ареста держался молодцом и уверенно отбил все нападки, но нет. Не молодцом. Очень болела голова, а таблеток его лишили. И вторых таблеток тоже. И инъекций. Все осталось в костюме Железного человека. В том числе сила воли. Вы пробовали спорить с государственным обвинителем, когда вам голову сверлят насквозь буром для прокладки тоннелей в граните? Вот и у Тони не вышло.</p><p>Голову отпустило только в камере. Как-то резко. Похоже, от того, что Рафт погрузился в такую глубокую жопу, что внутри Тони давление выровнялось. Лекарственная ломка завершилась. Или взяла паузу. Счастье от неболящей головы оказалось настолько восхитительным, что затмило собой все остальное. </p><p>Боковым зрением он увидел за энергетической стеной какое-то движение, но не было сил разглядеть, что там происходит. Измученный организм вырубился. </p><p>А когда он проснулся, вокруг была все та же камера, на полу стояли три подноса с засохшей едой и шесть бутылок воды.</p><p>Тони сел на подвесной койке и протер глаза.</p><p>Ничего не поменялось. Три бетонные стены, одна силовая. Стол. На нем блокнот. Восковой мелок вместо карандаша. Сортир за тонкой гофрированной перегородкой. Внутри бачка что-то гудит, словно он в самолете. Но нет. Не в самолете точно. Койка с матрасом. Тонким. Подушка. Одеяло. Все пахнет хлоркой. Одеяло, в принципе, лишнее, ведь температура не меняется — всегда семьдесят восемь. Но тут вообще очень много лишнего. Например, сам Тони.</p><p>Например, Тони в Рафте.</p><p>Он встал и, пошатываясь, добрел до сортира. Действительно гудит. Все-таки глубина, давление. Смыв работал странно, и в камере повис запах. Кондиционирование тоже работало слабо. </p><p>Так себе местечко, халтурно сделано. Словно и не он проектировал. Хотя нет, он.</p><p>Тони сгреб подносы и поставил на стол. Вспененный пластик. Все мягкое. Даже вилки. Пюре. Овощное, картофельное, мясное. Испорченное. Сок в пакетике. Самый твердый предмет из всех — пластиковая трубочка. А нет, еще засохший пончик.</p><p>За силовой стенкой что-то задвигалось. Тони подумал, что охрана, и встал, но нет. Коридор между камерами был пуст. Это пошевелился человек на койке в камере напротив. Мужчина, белый, черноволосый, смутно знакомый. Поднялся, увидел Тони, посмотрел внимательно, но даже не подумал кивнуть в знак приветствия. Встал и ушел за перегородку. </p><p>И вот со спины Тони его узнал. Примечательная спина. </p><p>Рамлоу.</p><p>Значит, теперь он — хороший парень по соседству. Ну да, а кого Тони ожидал? Кэпа? Так Кэп был умнее: залег на дно, как атомоход с ядерной боеголовкой, и не стал лезть в этот официальный звездец с конвенцией. И теперь Кэп по-прежнему на свободе, а он тут. Пончики ест. И на Рамлоу смотрит.</p><p>Рамлоу закончил свои дела за перегородкой — унитаз в камере Тони согласно ухнул, видимо, они работали в спайке, как и вся система. Косорукие сборщики, так испохабить его проект.</p><p>Тони откупорил бутылку с водой — пластик оказался тонкий и смялся в ладони.</p><p>Рамлоу вышел к силовой перегородке в своей камере и встал, сложив руки на груди. Уставился. </p><p>На его столе стоял пустой поднос и пустые бутылки из-под воды.</p><p>Тони развел руками, показывая, что рад бы поделиться, но никак.</p><p>Рамлоу указал на воду, потом показал пальцами шагающего человечка, а потом дважды по десять и щелкнул по запястью. </p><p>Тони остановил себя на середине глотка.</p><p>Походу, Рамлоу сигналил ему, что последний раз тут был кто-то из охраны двадцать часов назад. И это точно не было нормой.</p><p>Спустя пять минут Тони знал, что он проспал больше двух суток — успел получить три пайка, и после этого к ним на этаж больше никто не спускался. На каком они уровне, Рамлоу точно не знал, предполагал, что на минус восьмом. </p><p>Делать было нечего. </p><p>Мало того — делать было нечего ближайшие шесть месяцев. Именно столько оставалось до вызова в суд по апелляции. А в распоряжении Тони были только сортир, бутылки с водой, засохшая еда и Рамлоу. В этом плане Рамлоу выглядел перспективнее.</p><p>Он не сильно изменился за то время, пока Тони его не видел. Разве что побледнел. Хотя признаться честно — Старк не особо приглядывался. Сначала Рамлоу был просто вооруженным чуваком за плечом Кэпа, потом стал продажным чуваком за плечом Кэпа, а потом и совсем исчез с радаров. Всплыл в Лагосе, взорвал к херам все, что можно, и вроде как помер. И вот нежданчик: оказывается, нет. </p><p>Значит, Рафт. Спрятали террориста номер один на глубину Атлантики.</p><p>Ему, должно быть, это льстило.</p><p>Для заключенного смертника он выглядел отлично — ну, справа. Слева не очень. В плане морды. Пальцы, похоже, плохо слушались на обеих руках, но отжиматься от пола это Рамлоу не мешало: он по-прежнему был здоровенным ублюдком, который может вкатать Тони в бетон, если Тони забудет костюм.</p><p>Но сейчас их разделяла силовая стенка. Оберегала. Мда. И звук не пропускала. Так что в их распоряжении был богатый на мимику язык жестов.</p><p>Через два часа Тони мог свободно отличить “ебаного” от “затраханного” и “хуй” от “манды” по артикуляции. В целом информация не развлекала. Настораживала.</p><p>Рамлоу был тут уже три месяца. За это время он имел половую связь с этой тюрьмой, с ее начальником, с камерой и со всем остальным миром, неоднократно это озвучивал, но его все равно кормили. Потом привели Старка, Старк вырубился, и Рафт ушел на глубину так резко, что у всех чуть головы не полопались — и все, жратву как отрезало.</p><p>И он думает, что тут есть прямая связь.</p><p>Между Старком, отсутствием жратвы и пропавшими охранниками.</p><p>Тони сел напротив силовой стенки и стал думать. То, что снаружи или внутри Рафта произошло дерьмо — к гадалке не ходи. Весь вопрос в масштабе. </p><p>Но, похоже, стоило рискнуть.</p><p>В то, что важных заключенных эвакуируют, он не верил: если тюрьма дала течь, то охрана сдернула первой, болт забив на своих подопечных, и спасение утопающих становится делом рук самих утопающих. Если же охрана на месте — ну огребет он пару раз шокером или окажется в карцере. В конце концов, у талибов тоже было херово и ничего, выжил.</p><p>Но попадаться охране в одиночку не хотелось точно, да и на случай плохого развития событий нужно было прикрытие. Вдруг там стреляют? </p><p>Тони посмотрел на Рамлоу еще раз. Если охрана действительно исчезла, того ждет весьма неприятная смерть от голода или чуть более быстрая — от жажды, если отключится водопровод.</p><p>Рамлоу, кажется, верно оценил взгляд: размял шею демонстративно, потом пальцы по одному и дважды стукнул себя по груди, демонстрируя полную готовность ко всему. Сообразительный сукин сын. Хорошо, что ожоги не мешают ему кулаки сжимать.</p><p>У каждого свои преимущества. Преимущество Тони состояло в том, что его посадили в его же детище.</p><p>Придурки.</p><p>Рафт был прекрасным местом, кстати. Очень надежным. Тони прекрасно помнил презентацию проекта и все эти стопроцентные гарантии защиты от побега. Инженеры не врали, верно. Только вот упускали из расчетов один маленький пунктик — восемьдесят процентов Рафта было изготовлено на заводах Старка, а значит, тут была одна небольшая бага, которая на деле являлась фичей. </p><p>В общем, кому война, а кому время возможностей.</p><p>Силовая стена в камере Тони исчезла через десять минут. Ненадолго — на три секунды, но этого хватило, чтобы сгрести со стола воду, поднос со жратвой, которая выглядела получше, и выпасть наружу. В камере напротив Рамлоу беззвучно аплодировал. Грациозности прыжка, наверно.</p><p>— Будешь глумиться — оставлю в камере.</p><p>Такую сложную конструкцию по губам Рамлоу прочесть точно не мог, но угрозу понял, оскалился по-шакальи, так что ожоги натянулись, а потом указал куда-то за спину Старка.</p><p>— Я не дебил — покупаться на подобные штуки. ”Эй, посмотри, что позади тебя?” устарело еще во времена Чаплина, — проворчал Тони и показал в ответ фак. Падая, он ушиб колено.</p><p>Рамлоу на вызов не среагировал, а как-то нехорошо напрягся. </p><p>И Тони решил обернуться. </p><p>Чертовски вовремя. Еще одна дерьмовая минута, и ему бы перегрызли шею. Потому что охранник нашелся.</p><p>Радость какая.</p><p>Все бы ничего, но он был немножко мертвый — у парня отсутствовала половина морды, а вторая половина походила на пособие по анатомии, там, где есть мышцы, но еще не наклеили кожу. </p><p>А потом попытался откусить Старку лицо — видимо, хотел одолжить.</p><p>Тони очень, очень возражал и, шарахнувшись в сторону, для начала отпружинил от силовой стенки, потом подвернул ногу, и покойник — ну не живут с таким! — сноровисто попытался добраться до его горла. </p><p>Тони успел первым — впихнул твари в зубы поднос. До хруста. Потом в панике выбрался из-под булькающего тела, дернулся к своей камере. Понял, что быстро магнитный замок, управляющий преградой, обратно не завесить, рванул назад и понял, что на него вроде никто не нападает.</p><p>Покойник смирно лежал, подавившись подносом, Рамлоу сидел на корточках и пристально его разглядывал, а сам Тони был жив и, как ни странно, почти цел.</p><p>***</p><p>— Почему вниз?</p><p>Рамлоу буркнул что-то неразборчивое и продолжил спускаться по железным, гремящим как сталепрокатный цех, лестницам. В руке он сжимал пожарный топор — крепкий, с дополнительным крюком на обухе, с обмотанной лимонно-желтой лентой рукоятью.</p><p>— Рамлоу, когда тебя спрашивают — принято отвечать. Это называется коммуникация. Общение. Основа цивилизации. Даже обезьяны понимают это.</p><p>Рамлоу остановился, не глядя протянул руку назад и, сграбастав Старка за плечо, подтащил к себе:</p><p>— Первое. Не надо орать. Коммуницируй внутрь себя, если приперло. Второе. Судя по тому, что мы видели на восьмом уровне, вся цивилизация тут — мы с тобой и крысы на техническом этаже. Остальные уже малехо того — подпортились. Третье. Мы идем вниз, потому что все остальные стопудово пошли наверх. И четвертое. Почему ты не взял молоток?</p><p>— Я взял, — Тони показал молоток, заткнутый за пояс робы.</p><p>— Сформулирую иначе. Почему ты не держишь его в руках? Тебе понравилось тискаться с покойником?</p><p>— Рамлоу. С чего ты взял, что все остальные тут тоже... того? Кроме ободранного психа, мы больше никого не встретили.</p><p>— Этот псих вышел из коридора, вполне осознанно подгреб к тебе и попытался выжрать сердце, хотя у него не было половины головы, кисти левой руки и лопатки.</p><p>— Лопатки? Без нее же вроде как сложно.</p><p>— Как и без головы. Но парень смог. Повезло тебе.</p><p>— На девятом уровне мы не встретили никого.</p><p>— На девятом месяц назад содержали пять человек, а еще там были четыре карцера и палата для особо буйных. А чуть дальше по коридору — отсеки для не совсем людей и совсем нелюдей. А теперь там нет энергозащиты, лужи крови на полу и совсем пусто. Но по факту верно — никого не встретили. Ничего не настораживает?</p><p>— Рамлоу, я рационален, верю своим глазам, но чтобы думать и помогать, я должен…</p><p>— То, что ты должен, ты уже сделал — вытащил меня из камеры. Теперь я, как честный мальчик, так и быть, буду беречь твою сверхценную задницу от всяких напастей. Но только если ты не будешь мешать. Когда нам понадобятся твои чудесные мозги — я скажу. Держи их под рукой.</p><p>— Внизу у нас есть варианты? — вздохнул Тони и все-таки взял молоток за ручку.</p><p>— Главное, что наверху их нет. </p><p>***</p><p>— Их там меньше не стало?</p><p>— Неа. Столько же.</p><p>— Значит, друг друга они не жрут. Жаль.</p><p>Тони опять оперся спиной на один из баллонов системы очистки воздуха. Жаль, что кроме них тут ни черта не было: последний технический этаж Рафта оказался куда беднее, чем они предполагали. В отличие от предпоследнего — на котором располагались комнаты персонала, лаборатория, библиотека и даже столовая. Но там не нашлось одной малюсенькой нужной вещи — прочных входных дверей. Конечно, можно было засесть в столовой, ну или в библиотеке и потреблять пищу духовную. В них двери были. Но сужать себе возможность маневра казалось глупо: поди пробейся потом через полный коридор покойников. Поэтому выбрали последний этаж, самый скучный. Но с решеткой, которая надежно перегораживала вход, и большим засовом. </p><p>Рамлоу хотел закрыть на магнитку, но Тони не разрешил.</p><p>— Если весь персонал тюрьмы… того, то следить за генераторами и прочей техникой некому. Первыми накроются топливные элементы, потом система охлаждения, а следом энергоблоки и циркуляция воздуха. Останется аварийное питание — оно на атоме.</p><p>— Попроще можешь?</p><p>— Магнитка откроется сама собой в любой момент.</p><p>— Без базара. Сейчас найду замену, — Рамлоу легко соглашался со всем, что говорил Тони, если оно касалось всякой техники, но при этом совершенно не доверял ему в самых примитивных бытовых вопросах. Даже в дележке воды.</p><p>— У тебя руки из жопы растут, — категорически заявлял он, отбирая флягу, и наливал воду в пластиковую бутылку, которую они использовали как меру для нормы выпитого.</p><p>— Я этими руками атомный реактор на коленке собрал.</p><p>— Вот и собирай еще один, который нас отсюда вытащит, а водой я сам займусь.</p><p>А из чего собирать? Если вокруг только пыхтит жизненно-важная штука, которая делает для них воздух. А за решеткой еще громче пыхтят мертвяки, и иногда от них отваливаются куски. А еще недовольно пыхтит Рамлоу. Но хотя бы раздражает меньше.</p><p>***</p><p>На третий день стало ясно, что мертвяки а) — не спят, б) — не устают, в) — уходить не собираются. И похоже, что Старк и Рамлоу тут застряли. Надолго. Хотя как сказать, когда умираешь от голода, время — штука относительная.</p><p>Рамлоу, конечно, умрет последним. Просто потому что сожрет Тони. </p><p>А еще сегодня он сказал, что еды осталось на два дня, и если Старк прямо сейчас не начнет что-то выдумать — то милосерднее будет открыть решетку.</p><p>— Ты их пересчитывал? — Тони близко к зомби не подходил. Брезговал. Вслух. На деле — боялся.</p><p>— Больше тридцати. Тех, что шароебятся рядом. </p><p>— А если ты возьмешь арматурину, а я молоток?</p><p>— Ну десять положим сразу. Трех-четырех можно через решетку. Дальше — как повезет.</p><p>— А чего ты сейчас в них не потыкаешь? — Тони указал на импровизированное копье из стального прута, которое Рамлоу затачивал последние два дня.</p><p>— От них несет. Если сдохнут окончательно — будет нести еще сильнее. Готов нюхать такое дерьмо круглые сутки? Если да — давай потыкаем.</p><p>Тони поерзал. Спина болела от сна на твердом, суставы — от холодного пола, голова — от общей ситуации.</p><p>— А если вылазкой по вентиляции? До столовой, взять жратвы и обратно?</p><p>— Старк, тут — тюрьма. Лучшая. Ты ж сам ее делал. В вентиляцию поместятся две мыши — жопа к жопе. Не больше. </p><p>— Больше не буду строить такие неудобные тюрьмы.</p><p>— И правильно. Давно пора подумать о себе.</p><p>— Там, среди этих... только охрана? </p><p>— Угу. Персонал. Большей частью в форме. Заключенных не видно. Я везунчик. Не у всех в соседях по коридору оказался проектировщик системы силовой преграды.</p><p>— Думаешь, остальные все еще в камерах?</p><p>— Я ставлю на то, что рано или поздно один из этих дохлых придурков махнет клешней и откроет замки. Но произойдет это нескоро. Только не говори мне, что хочешь героически перебить мертвяков и пойти выпускать птиц из клеток. Это очень голодные и недобрые канарейки. Прошло пять дней с последней кормежки.</p><p>— Они же все суперзлодеи или кто-то вроде того?</p><p>— Конечно. Без повода в Рафт не попадают. Верно, мистер Старк?</p><p>— Верно, мистер Рамлоу. Надо было делать широкую вентиляцию.</p><p>*** </p><p>— Ты был прав. Они пахнут, — Тони пытался перепаять нечто во что-то, имея в распоряжении только молоток и гвозди. Ну ладно, паяльник тоже был — но такой херовый, что почти молоток. </p><p>И вчера закончилась еда.</p><p>— Я всегда прав. Особенно в том, что касается мертвых людей.</p><p>— Большой опыт?</p><p>— Да. Изучал, чтобы как можно дольше не становиться таким же, как они.</p><p>Тони скептически хмыкнул:</p><p>— Тогда на черта ты обмотался взрывчаткой в Лагосе?</p><p>— У меня был план. Разумеется.</p><p>— Какой?</p><p>— Хуевый, как ты уже понял. Примерно такой же, как у нас сейчас.</p><p>— Наш план прекрасен. Сравни его со смертью от удушья на глубине в пятьсот футов — и сразу оценишь все положительные стороны.</p><p>— О положительных ты мне пока не рассказывал.</p><p>Рамлоу парадоксальным образом сейчас выглядел лучше, чем неделю назад. Как будто жизнь впроголодь и в состоянии постоянной опасности давала ему силы. Подпитывала. А может, все дело в том, что Тони съедал от своей пайки только половину и остальное отдавал на благотворительность. Потому что его мозги на половинной дозе жратвы еще худо-бедно сработают, а вот мышцы Рамлоу — нет. И тогда мозги Тони рискуют оказаться в чьем-то желудке. </p><p>Не хотелось бы.</p><p>***</p><p>На восьмой день он понял, как им выбраться из Рафта и не расплющиться в блин.</p><p>Для этого ему были нужны инструменты, детали, пара генераторов, управляющие блоки и Рамлоу.</p><p>Удивительно, последние дни ему все время нужен Рамлоу. </p><p>И тот оказывался рядом. </p><p>Хотя куда тут денешься: сверху тысячи тонн соленой воды и хер знает сколько мертвецов. А тут Старк, и его гениальность все время требует то ключ на семь, то винты на сорок пять, то зубную щетку.</p><p>Вот да, с гигиеной было сложно. Воды в обрез, только на питье. Тони, когда соединял вместе очередные гайки, представлял, как он своей любимой виброщеткой зубы чистит — сверху вниз. Сверху вниз. Офигенная фантазия. Круче всякой дрочки.</p><p>Рамлоу новый список выслушал. Сказал:</p><p>— Придется в них тыкать. </p><p>— Если все сделаю верно — не придется долго нюхать. Только мне не нравится, что у нас нет связи. Я хочу слышать, как тебя сожрут.</p><p>Рамлоу вытер с морды черный развод от машинного масла — больше размазал, конечно — и прищурился:</p><p>— Связь будет, но…</p><p>— Придется нюхать.</p><p>— Соображаешь, солдатик.</p><p>Рации он снял с двух охранников у решетки. Предварительно их доубив. Тони не знал, как правильно говорить, когда добивают уже мертвых. Он наблюдал за Рамлоу краем глаза. Тот целый час стоял рядом с решеткой, спокойно глядя, как эти твари пытаются дотянуться до него сквозь прутья. Неподвижно стоял. А потом ударил — один раз. Точно пробив одному из мертвяков голову прутом. С легкостью отмахнулся вторым от пары загребущих лап, притянул уже совсем мертвого зомби к решетке и снял у него с пояса рацию. Выдернул штырь, сделал шаг назад и снова замер. </p><p>Все заняло секунды две. Чертов профи.</p><p>Но красоту Тони оценил. </p><p>Вторая рация оказалась в руках у Рамлоу к вечеру. Обе исправно работали. Тони предложил прокрутить все каналы и послушать, может, кто-то из обслуги остался жив.</p><p>— Их проблемы. Я вертухаев спасать не подписывался, — отрезал Рамлоу, настраивая рации друг на друга. — Ты пробыл здесь полчаса, перед тем, как все наебнулось, а я отсидел сезон. Рафт — не Лазурный берег. Милосердие тут подыхает первым. </p><p>— Но меня ты… — Тони замялся, выбирая между “бережешь” и “охраняешь”.</p><p>— Да, я — тебя. Но сначала ты — замки на моей камере. Так что мы, как это… симбиоз. Понабрался от тебя... терминов.</p><p>И ушел. </p><p>Вернее, сначала грохнул оставшихся четверых покойников у решетки, а потом ушел. </p><p>И решетку закрыл.</p><p>***</p><p>Два часа Тони собирал из дублирующей системы очистки свою идею. На третьем часу у него закончились детали.</p><p>Рация молчала. Рамлоу не возвращался. У решетки опять скопились мертвяки — пока трое. У одного вместо брюха была дыра — насквозь. У второго голова держалась на лоскуте кожи, а третий был как живой — ну то есть целый. Только в спине торчал армейский нож и глаза закрыты.</p><p>Тони постоял, подумал. Молоток тут точно не годился. Стоило попробовать газовую горелку. Или нож, а ножа у него не было.</p><p>Значит, нужно работать по методу Рамлоу. Он встал у решетки, прикинув, докуда загребущие руки не дотянутся. И стал ждать. </p><p>Воняло. И опять ужасно хотелось почистить зубы. </p><p>Мертвецы топтались и тянули руки, очень медленно смещаясь относительно друг друга. Где-то через час покойник с ножом развернулся нужным боком, и Тони решился. Выставив между собой и другими мертвецами кусок металлического корпуса от системы, просунул руку между прутьев, ухватился за рукоять и дернул нож на себя. Тот с трудом вышел из раны, но вопреки ожиданиям оказался не стандартным пехотным, а целой навахой, которую невесть как загнали мертвецу в спину. Таких масштабов Тони не ожидал, замешкался, прикидывая, как удачнее протащить нож сквозь прутья, чуть приспустил пластину в левой руке, и вроде бы медлительные мертвяки сразу этим воспользовались — липкие пальцы сомкнулись на запястье и дернули так, что Тони врезался лицом в прутья решетки и, кажется, сломал нос. </p><p>Еще одна мертвая грабля вцепилась в волосы, и напротив глаз оказалась как раз дыра в покойнике, сквозь которую Тони с облегчением увидел невозмутимо топающего по коридору Рамлоу. Пришлось заорать, чтоб поторопился, а тот даже шага не ускорил. Скотина.</p><p>— Развлекаешься?</p><p>— Да. Думал сократить поголовье. Ножик вот достал, — Тони сидел, запрокинув голову, чтобы унялась кровь, а Рамлоу доставал из сумки вырванные с мясом энергоблоки от камер. — Много принес. Тут не только от наших, да?</p><p>— Угу.</p><p>— Там остался кто-то живой?</p><p>Рамлоу выгрузил последний блок, воду, жратву, похлопал себя по карманам разгрузочного жилета, какие носила охрана, достал батончик “Риз”, кинул Тони на колени, подтянул к себе матрас, улегся и прикрыл глаза.</p><p>— Рамлоу?</p><p>— Уже нет.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Ты не объяснил мне, в чем план. Детали.</p><p>— Не любишь сюрпризы?</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— А подарки?</p><p>— До Рождества еще далеко.</p><p>Тони вздохнул. Рассказывать не хотелось. Хотелось пробить невозмутимость Рамлоу хоть чем-то своим — изобретательностью, изящным решением, неожиданностью подхода. Но придется все разъяснить и даже на пальцах показать. Потому что от реакций Рамлоу зависит их жизнь.</p><p>Тот выслушал. Внимательно. Молча. Потом посмотрел в глаза. </p><p>И спросил:</p><p>— Ты не пиздишь, гений, да? Ты дашь мне костюм? Тот самый, который “я — невъебенный железный человек”?</p><p>— Ну да. Иначе никак. Глубина слишком большая. Я даже не уверен, что хватит прочности у металла: все-таки сам Рафт многослойный, а костюм нет, да и... — Тони заткнулся, сбитый с толку выражением лица Рамлоу. Кажется, он добивался как раз такого — удивленно-неверящего. — Ты чего?</p><p>— Внезапно настало Рождество.</p><p>— То есть одобряешь?</p><p>Рамлоу достал из кармана пластинку жвачки, вторую перекинул Тони, зажевал и сказал:</p><p>— Тот чувак, который делал мне броню Кроссбоунса, на тебя дрочил, знаешь. Сейчас понимаю, что не зря. Старк, у тебя в голове ебутся Эйнштейн с этим, как его, Хокингом. Так что да — я согласен. Давай подробности.</p><p>— А ты точно уверен, что нам не пробиться наверх?</p><p>Рамлоу вздохнул и вытянул из кармана большой смартфон военного образца.</p><p>— Я знал, что словам ты не поверишь. Смотри глазами, — и врубил видео.</p><p>В Рафте было много мертвецов. Очень много мертвецов. Они толпились в коридорах, пошатывались, сипели, бились об энергетические стенки, за которыми уже некому было отбывать заключение — все-таки подача воды отключилась шесть дней назад, а камеры так никто и не открыл. </p><p>Рамлоу снимал видео из-за угла, в секции Т — она была двумя уровнями выше, чем их камеры.</p><p>— Спуститься ниже им не дает еще одна решетка. Она даже не заблокирована — просто открывается на себя. Но мозгов там нет, так что они ее откроют через месяц или не откроют никогда.</p><p>Количество покойников не сходилось с количеством заключенных и охраны — мертвых было в разы больше.</p><p>— Гляди, — Рамлоу ткнул пальцем в зомби в черной форме. Таких там было с избытком. — Это военные, не сопровождающие зэков вертухаи, а спецназ. Там их дохрена — сюда зачем-то прилетел целый взвод. И еще прихватил с собой десант, — палец ткнулся в огромного мертвяка, который стоял неподвижно и держал в зубах нечто похожее на руку. Хотя почему похожее — руку и держал. — Они по полной форме. У половины даже оружие осталось за спиной. И здесь не видно, но там по всем стенам следы от пуль. Шмаляли, видать, знатно. </p><p>— А зачем спецназ примчался в Рафт?</p><p>— Рафт — самое безопасное место на земле. Если наступит всеобщий пиздец. Они сопровождали кого-то богатого и ценного. Не президента — там у охраны другие нашивки. Может, кого-то из министров.</p><p>— Но почему их всех тоже… трансформировало?</p><p>— Притащили на себе. Или с собой. Не ебу, как оно передается — может, это ваще газ? У камер была автономка, и нам не досталось.</p><p>— Похоже на то. И период распада короткий — иначе бы мы сейчас стояли там. И нам не пробиться сквозь них? </p><p>Рамлоу только плечами пожал. </p><p>— Ну если недели три подряд будем пахать, как в забойном цехе, и при этом ни разу не облажаемся. Твой вариант получше. Иногда мне нравится быстро. Да и залезть в твой костюм — вкусная идея. Даже если его и разорвет на глубине. Мечтал помереть в шмоте за миллион баксов.</p><p>— Обижаешь. Шестнадцать миллионов. Давай теперь по мелочам. У нас на все будет около двадцати секунд — пока выравнивается давление...</p><p>План у Тони был безумный, но при этом несложный. Он соорудил две переходные камеры — одна из которых должна была выровнять давление при вскрытии корпуса Рафта, а вторая позволить им пройти в первую, когда это станет возможно. Аварийный вызов костюмов он сделал еще вчера, и оба — красный и синий — уже находились снаружи, прицепившись к корпусу. Магнитные маячки на них исправно давали сигнал. К несчастью, при аресте у Тони изъяли все гаджеты для управления системами, и если послать сигнал вызова, собрав новый передатчик, он еще мог, то считать с костюмов инфу — нет.</p><p>Перед тем, как дать команду костюмам раскурочить борт Рафта, Тони на несколько секунд зажмурился, пытаясь набраться храбрости. Тюрьма с пробоиной обречена, а тут могли еще быть живые, там, выше, куда Рамлоу не дошел. </p><p>А тот словно мысли прочел. Встал за плечом, хмыкнул зло и сказал:</p><p>— Свалишь все на меня.</p><p>— И собственную совесть.</p><p>— Считай, я тебя заставил.</p><p>— Вранье.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>Тони ощутил у затылка, там, где волосы превращались в пушок, холод прижатого ножа.</p><p>— Заставил. Делай.</p><p>***</p><p>На поверхность подниматься побоялись, поэтому последние мили до побережья Тони мутило. Лететь было куда проще, чем плыть под водой. </p><p>Костюмы не разорвало и даже не покорежило давлением — он мог собой гордиться. И радоваться. Только вот не выходило. Особенно после того, как он считал все новости.</p><p>С газом Рамлоу угадал. Официально авария на объекте Зевс8 произошла ровно через сутки после ареста Тони. Но на деле — раньше. Просто опомнились только спустя день. Забавно, что произошла она именно из-за ареста — вечером Тони должен был ехать на этот самый Зевс8, чтобы проверять и модернизировать системы безопасности. Это был контракт века. Но, видимо, кто-то с деньгами и властью решил, что справится сам. Старк получил уведомление об аресте и арест одновременно. По обвинению в изнасиловании.</p><p>Какой-то Дженис Митчелл. Тони никогда не слышал это имя и не знал женщины на фото. Зато она знала его настолько хорошо, что он насиловал ее целый месяц. Или два. Он не расслышал. Конечно, поверили ей.</p><p>Тони тогда настолько ошалел, что даже ответить ничего не смог. Ему-то думалось, что любой амебе ясно — если ему захочется женщину, то он просто подарит ей остров. А если она откажет, есть еще несколько миллиардов женщин, и какая-то из них точно согласится на остров. Мало того, он совершенно точно был уверен, что женщины его интересовали во вторую очередь. Мужчины в этом плане вдохновляли куда круче. Но те, кто фабриковал дело, не озаботились такими мелочами.</p><p>Старка забрали, превентивно, быстро, и пихнули в Рафт. Адвокаты только успели крикнуть ему, что все подготовят. А теперь он живой и невредимый, а его юристы бродят где-то внизу и смотрят на мир мертвыми глазами. И наверняка где-то там бродит эта Дженис Митчелл, хотя туда ей и дорога.</p><p>Система безопасности Зевс8 пропустила кого-то неправильного, и он вынес нечто совершенно безумное. И открыл ящик Пандоры. По записям с костюмов эффект занял около трех часов, потом сам собой сошел на нет. Люди корчились там, где газ настигал их, кашляли, задыхались, рвали себе горло, падали кучами тряпья без дыхания, а потом вставали. Мертвые живые. И шли искать себе подобных. Еще живых. Чтобы сожрать. </p><p>Зачем жрать, Тони не понял. Видимо, побочка. Но веселье всю неделю творилось лютое. Те, кто хапнул газа, против тех, кто в это время был в помещении. Похоже, концентрация имела значение. </p><p>Весь земной шар. Разом. Где-то больше — как в Штатах, где-то меньше. В Сибири наверняка вообще ничего не заметили — они всегда так выглядят с похмелья. А еще газ имел отложенный эффект даже для тех, кому досталась малая доза. Стоило такого человечка хорошенько убить, как он — вжууух! — вставал на ножки и шел кушать других. </p><p>Так что, кроме газа, было что-то еще. Не могло не быть.</p><p>— Рамлоу. Мы летим к Башне. Если она еще есть. Костюмам нужна зарядка. </p><p>— Понял. А что здесь за… Вау. Герой, когда летит спасать мир, смотрит гейскую порнушку?</p><p>— Это личная коллекция, — в конце концов, Тони не десять лет, чтобы смущаться. Тем более что коллекция реально шикарная.</p><p>Рамлоу, похоже, тоже оценил разнообразие — присвистнул с удивлением. А потом и содержимое. И замолчал.</p><p>***</p><p>В Башне все сработало как нужно — первые пять этажей наглухо закрыло бетонными блоками. Там должны были оставаться около тридцати сотрудников. Но газ вдарил как раз в обеденный перерыв, и возможно, что Старка там никто не ждет. Или ждут, но мертвые.</p><p>— Ты останешься здесь? В Башне? </p><p>— Да. Я должен понять, какого джинна они выпустили наружу. И как загнать его обратно в бутылку. Здесь много оборудования. Для безопасности у меня есть дроны и костюмы. Подземное хранилище даст энергию. Я разберусь, что к чему. </p><p>— Думаешь, сможешь откатить все обратно? </p><p>— Ну, мертвые останутся мертвыми. Если они действительно того. А вот как их разово выключить — задачка нетривиальная. В конце концов, запасов мне хватит на полгода…</p><p>— А порнухи лет на пять. </p><p>Рамлоу и Старк стояли на крыше одного из небоскребов. Рамлоу был уже без костюма. Батарея отказала у самого побережья, и Тони пришлось тащить его, как полоумному аисту.</p><p>— Тоже верно. Ты…</p><p>— У меня свои дела. Далеко.</p><p>— Понял. Удачи пожелать или обойдешься?</p><p>— Я думаю, ты подсадил мне следящего жучка, — Рамлоу подошел к краю парапета. </p><p>Внизу между навсегда остановившимися машинами двигались темные точки зомби. На углу мигал светофор — он был на солнечной батарее.</p><p>— Жучок покажет только месторасположение. Ничего больше.</p><p>— Убери, — Рамлоу посмотрел пристально, но без злости. — Не люблю такой хрени.</p><p>Тони пожал плечами, вздохнул, снял перчатку с костюма и попросил:</p><p>— Наклони голову.</p><p>Найти следящую нить помог только термосканер.</p><p>— Готово.</p><p>— Когда Башня перестанет тебя кормить, куда ты пойдешь?</p><p>— Есть одно местечко. Далеко, — Тони улыбнулся.</p><p>Рамлоу еще постоял немного рядом, потом хлопнул Тони по плечу и пошел к надстройке — чтобы начать спуск длиною в сотню этажей. </p><p>Тони сгреб синий костюм, набрал на панели команду сборки и только тут заметил нехватку в двух слотах. Он обернулся, но крыша уже была пуста.</p><p>— Рамлоу спер мою порноколлекцию. Вот беспринципный ублюдок! — пожаловался небесам Тони и расхохотался.</p><p>***</p><p>В Башне жили. </p><p>Их было трое, и одну Тони опознал. Ту самую изнасилованную бабу с фотографии. Ее действительно звали Дженис, и когда Тони вошел в один из своих офисов, которые эта троица успела превратить в жилой свинарник, она завизжала будто ее режут. Словно он был не Железным человеком, а зомби. </p><p>Ее двое мужчин, или кем они там ей приходились, оказались не из трусливых. Один успел трижды выстрелить в лицевой щиток, второй попытался ударить ломом. </p><p>Тони отмахнулся. Сильно. По случайности. </p><p>Просто не ожидал, что внутри его Башни будут какие-то чужие выблядки. Думал — спаслись его люди. </p><p>Мужика с ломом внесло в орущую Дженис. Неудачно. Или удачно, как посмотреть. Во всяком случае, Дженис больше орать не придется. </p><p>Оставшегося стрелка он просто подхватил за шкирятник и вынес прочь из здания. И даже на асфальт опустил осторожно. </p><p>— Обед, крошки мои! </p><p>Крошки не подвели.</p><p>Потом Тони вернулся в свинарник, посмотрел, как скребет руками по полу мертвая Дженис, и подумал, что в мире, наверно, есть справедливость — история зомби-апокалипсиса закончится на той же женщине, из-за которой началась.</p><p>Второй мертвец не ожил. Совсем. И Тони порадовался удаче — материал для сравнения был готов. Осталось наладить быт. </p><p>Он активировал систему Башни, внутри по коридорам разлилась приятная мелодия.</p><p>— Добро пожаловать домой, сэр. </p><p>— Привет, Пятница. Нужно прибраться здесь, вычистить от посторонних примесей все этажи, мне нужна лаборатория. Большая. И вторая, поменьше, тоже нужна. Еще доступ к энергохранилищу. И да, дроны в воздух. Пусть отслеживают все, что выходит за рамки обыденного.</p><p>— Хорошо, сэр. Я рада, что вы вернулись. </p><p>— Я всегда возвращаюсь. Покажи мне записи того дня… Хотя нет. Не надо. Сначала душ. И успокой, сколько у нас есть зубных щеток?</p><p>— Запрос к базе данных. Ответ — пятьсот семьдесят две. Согласно распоряжению делались закупки всех новых модификаций, которые выходили на рынок и стоили выше тридцати долларов за штуку. </p><p>— Тогда сначала — чистить зубы, апокалипсис подождет. В конце концов, он уже произошел.</p><p>***</p><p>Через месяц Тони уже был похож на человека — очень усталого и заебанного работой. Словно и не было апокалипсиса. </p><p>Забавно, но в Рафте он спал больше и крепче, чем в Башне. Может, потому, что там его сон охранял Рамлоу. А еще подсовывал жратву и отнимал инструмент, когда нужно было передохнуть. Вел себя как нянька. Злил.</p><p>Сейчас няньки не было.</p><p>Тони работал на износ. План-то у него был простой — спасти мир, только вот сделать нужно было многое.</p><p>Сначала он послал дроны на базу Зевс8, чтобы забрать оттуда формулу газа. Того самого. Нарвался на охранный периметр, обозлился и полетел сам, навел там такого шухера, что будь жив министр обороны — он бы его проклял. Но министр как раз благополучно почил в Рафте — куда удрал, как только понял, <b>что</b> сбежало из лаборатории. То ли за Старком рванул — в ноги падать, то ли прятаться — бог знает. Поэтому на всех этажах тюрьмы было не продохнуть от зомби в бронежилетах.</p><p>А теперь Рафт с пробоиной имени Старка&amp;Рамлоу навсегда почил в глубинах Атлантики, и министр обороны вместе с ним.</p><p>Формулу Тони достал, разобрал по кускам и сразу захотел кому-то выдернуть из жопы его кривые гениальные руки только для того, чтобы засунуть поглубже. Но, к сожалению, создатель тоже был покойником и бродил где-то среди тысяч таких же. Никакого удовольствия от мести.</p><p>Как только Тони засел работать над тем, что может разом добить всех мертвых или привести в порядок тех, кто инфицирован, но не умер, ему начали мешать. Кто бы вы думали? Люди. Живые. Они видели старковские дроны и упорно перлись к Башне, начинали бродить внизу и действовать на нервы. </p><p>Сначала он впустил здоровущую рыжую как огонь ирландку, у которой на штанах карго висели три таких же рыжих мрачных ребенка, а через плечо был перекинут автомат. Тони поднял ее на десятый этаж, выделил комнаты, попросил его не беспокоить и раз в месяц готовить пиццу. </p><p>Женщина молча кивнула. У Тони в мастерской стало на шесть мелких и проворных рук больше, и теперь он получал каждый день горячий обед из жутко жирного мяса и еще чего-то с капустой. </p><p>И ни одной пиццы, черт возьми!</p><p>Потом, словно мыши в амбаре, на шестом этаже завелась коммуна то ли хипстеров, то нудистов-староверов, то ли индейцев. Старк так и не понял, что они там делали, но если ему что-то не могли принести дроны, то достаточно было подкинуть этим мрачным парням под дверь записку, как искомый предмет появлялся через пару часов. А еще Тони подозревал, что они его охраняли.</p><p>Потом появились еще какие-то люди, но Тони их уже не запоминал, только вбивал в память Пятницы новые имена, да рассеянно говорил спасибо, когда ему подсовывали под руку стакан с кофе или булочку. В итоге народу в Башню набилось столько, что резерв энергии, рассчитанный на год, они сожрали в три месяца. </p><p>Пришлось переместиться.</p><p>***</p><p>Тайный военный лагерь Гидры и система бункеров в Неваде стояли нетронутыми. Не зря Тони отстоял это наследие. Оставалось только раскупорить. Сначала он думал произнести какую-то напыщенную речь, потом осмотрел толпу людей, которая перлась за ним сюда от самого Нью-Йорка, и понял, что слов не надо. Нужно делать дело.</p><p>Тут оказалось даже удобнее работать — весь народ шастал по поверхности, а к Тони спускалась только рыжая и ее отпрыски, все такие молчаливые и серьезные.</p><p>Тони закончил свою формулу через месяц после Большого Переселения. Аккурат в Рождество. По этому поводу он приказал дронам достать елку, и они притащили огромную юкку откуда-то из самого сердца Мохаве. Между ее стеблей, в развилке, болтался покойник.</p><p>Отмечали скромно. Рыжая приготовила ему что-то жирно-праздничное, какие-то девушки принесли тканый коврик и пару резных статуэток. Тони ощутил себя вождем маленького, но очень долбанутого племени.</p><p>Применить формулу он не спешил, рассчитывал риски. И да, еще кое-что мастерил. Просто на автомате. Благо материала тут было хоть зашейся. К концу зимы он понял, что тянуть дальше нельзя — нужно рисковать. Собрал свою коммуну, выложил как есть всю схему. Его выслушали молча, покивали и разбрелись по своим делам: женщины готовить еду, мужчины ловить еду и охранять периметр. А дети, как и все дети во все времена — играть. В данном случае — в “поймай меня, зомби”.</p><p>Тони, ожидавший каких-то возражений, опешил и, только спустившись вниз, осознал, что на него незатейливо сложили всю ответственность. </p><p>Сволочи.</p><p>Сразу захотелось напиться. О чем он и сообщил рыжей. </p><p>Та кивнула и сказала:</p><p>— Я тогда пришлю Старшого.</p><p>Тони так удивился звуку ее голоса, что согласился. Видимо, в их маленьком мирке Старшой завидовал бухлом.</p><p>Впрочем, если окажется, что бухла у них нет, то всегда найдутся дроны, которые за ним слетают.</p><p>Тони снял рубашку, умылся в небольшой раковине, рассмотрел в мутном зеркале настолько отросшую щетину, что ей впору было именоваться бородой. Потянулся к бритве, но потом передумал. Завтра он запустит антидот, и если тот не сработает — какая разница, выбритым он умрет или нет? Зато зубы Тони почистил. Забавный пунктик, да. Он теперь всегда чистил зубы, стоило ему оказаться там, где есть вода, паста и щетка.</p><p>Сверху забухали шаги, и на лестничной решетке показалась пара берцев, а потом и весь Старшой. Рамлоу почти не изменился за полгода — только загорел сильнее, набрал в весе, точно падальщик, и завел дурацкую привычку мусолить во рту незажженную сигару.</p><p>— И давно?</p><p>— С Большого Переселения. Ваш караван гремел воплями на три штата — я пришел на шум.</p><p>— И как я тебя не заметил?</p><p>— У себя спроси. Впрочем, я тебя видел от силы трижды. Все остальное время занимался периметром и мертвецами.</p><p>— Судя по тому, что рыжая назвала тебя Старшим…</p><p>— Ну согласись, как-то глупо при моем резюме начинать с самого низа. Я решил, что сверху будет удобнее. Я ваще люблю сверху.</p><p>— Кто бы сомневался, — Тони уселся в любимое кресло (оно же единственное). — А выпить ты принес?</p><p>Рамлоу занял место прямо на столе, стряхнув оттуда расчеты и недособранного дрона, достал литровую квадратную бутылку виски.</p><p>— Семьдесят второй год. Ты не помнишь, это был хороший год?</p><p>— Сейчас любой год, который был, — хороший. Сюда! — Тони требовательно протянул руку, и Рамлоу с легкой улыбкой отдал ему бутылку.</p><p>— Не поделишься?</p><p>— Нет. Ты не заслужил. Мог бы сказать, что ошиваешься поблизости всю зиму, я бы спал спокойнее.</p><p>— Не хотел мешать. Попросил Веру, которая рыжая, позвать меня, когда ты потребуешь выпить.</p><p>— А чем бы ты мне помешал, интересно? — Тони сделал крупный глоток, чуть не закашлялся, утер рот и посмотрел на Рамлоу с вызовом.</p><p>— Я изучил твою коллекцию порно.</p><p>— Ты украл мою коллекцию порно.</p><p>— Не поверю, что у тебя не было копии.</p><p>— Была, но сам факт! Так почему?</p><p>Рамлоу попинал носком берца по баллону с газом и, тщательно подбирая слова, сказал:</p><p>— В мире почти нихера не осталось. А ты — есть. И, судя по твоему сборнику — номерам от второго до семьдесят пятого и там еще после двухсотого, — нам нравится примерно одно и то же. Ебаное совпадение в ебаном мире. Количество пидарасов сильно поредело, ты в курсе?</p><p>Тони выпил еще и спросил:</p><p>— В предпоследний день все воспринимается острее?</p><p>— Ну да. В предпоследний день уже не страшно, что тебя пошлют нахер.</p><p>— Если бы в августе меня спросили, кто будет последним человеком в мире, с которым я захочу переспать, я бы назвал тебя, — Тони встал, вынул из ящика стола немытый стакан, наполнил до краев и впихнул в руки Рамлоу. </p><p>Тот взял, но пить не спешил. </p><p>Смотрел внимательно.</p><p>Ждал.</p><p>— Пойдем. Покажу тебе кое-что, — Тони прихватил бутылку за горлышко и двинулся по коридору в зал сборки. </p><p>Если в предыдущей каморке ему хорошо думалось головой, то здесь он отдыхал руками. Зомби-антидот рук почти не требовал — все рассчитала Пятница, заново интегрированная в систему охраны лагеря. Тони оставалось только добавить нужные компоненты и реактивы. </p><p>Интересно, а как Рамлоу ей заморочил голову? Она же однозначно его опознала — он сам загружал его профиль в базу.</p><p>— Ты взломал мой искин?</p><p>Рамлоу осторожно обошел Тони и уставился в центр зала, туда, где на крюках висели старковские костюмы. Два старых и один новый. Жаль, на понты не оставалось сил — в витринах они бы смотрелись круче.</p><p>— Неа, — Рамлоу глаз не сводил с нового костюма. — Сказал, что пришел тебя охранять. Она пустила. И тебе не настучала. Теперь я знаю почему.</p><p>Он шагнул вперед, поставил стакан на верстак и осторожно потрогал кирасу черного панциря, на котором фосфором светились скрещенные кости. Снял с креплений шлем в виде черепа, повертел в руках и спросил:</p><p>— Ты давно его начал делать?</p><p>— Еще в Башне. Предполагал, что ты вернешься и начнешь канючить мой синий костюм, а я к нему привязан, и вообще — это как зубную щетку одалживать, так что проще сделать тебе свой. Да, я запомнил, какими глазами ты смотрел на них в Рафте, когда они для нас кусок обшивки вырвали.</p><p>— Ты же понимаешь, что нового Воителя из меня не слепишь? — осторожно сказал Рамлоу и обернулся.</p><p>— Сгодишься какой есть. В предпоследний день я не привередлив.</p><p>Рамлоу повесил обратно шлем, забрал у Тони бутылку и влил в себя разом четверть.</p><p>— Эй! А стакан для кого?</p><p>Но Рамлоу не слушал, встал позади и сжал голову Тони в ладонях: крепко от висков до шеи, словно раздавить хотел, и хмыкнул в шею что-то похожее на “пойдем”.</p><p>— Это ты для храбрости, что ли? — спросил Тони. </p><p>От сильной хватки хотелось прикрыть глаза, и он позволил себе эту маленькую слабость.</p><p>— Пойдем, — повторил Рамлоу, не думая отпускать. И от его дыхания шее стало жарко. — Для всего остального будет завтра. Даже если после него уже нихера не будет.</p><p>— Виски захвати. Мне тоже нужно.</p><p>— Для храбрости?</p><p>— Нет. Я привык отмечать удачные эксперименты. Пошли, Рамлоу, сделаем этот предпоследний день последним, раз он больше ни на что не годится.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>